Resident Evil: God Send
by Masterob
Summary: An outbreak was made to send a message to Chris Redfield, Chris must now make a major decision on how to stop and old enemy once and for all. One-Shot Prolouge to Crossover Story.


**The Biohazard Terror shall reign some more.**

* * *

In a dark remote place, a woman in red is seen walking though some old hallways, with a vile in hand.

After walking a bit, across some corners, down long hallways, and down a flight of stairs, she reached a big computer room.

A man was sitting on a chair, watching several monitors as the woman approached him.

"You have what I sent you to get?"

The woman nodded and gave him the vile, he then injected it into his body.

"Much better, I should find a way to permanently stabilize this virus, but this will have to do for now"

The woman scoffed bit, "I would think a mind as intelligent as yours would be able to come up with something"

The man turned to her, "I don't really care for your wit at the moment, don't forget who's holding your leash right now, one wrong move, and it's over for you"

"Just remember, you need me a bit more than I need you"

"Everyone's replacable, people believe they're larger than a company, and they soon realize they're mere pawns in a huge game of chess"

"Like you were to Umbrella?"

The man scowled, "Don't try my patience, leave now, I have things to plan"

The woman rolled her eyes and simply walked off while the man looked through monitors of various places, "Wonder where I should attack first? Doesn't matter, soon I will see my old friend again, isn't that right Chris?"

The man let out an evil chuckle as we head to a new setting, the BSAA HQ.

Chris Redfield is checking over some files when his partner Jill Valentine approached him.

"Keeping busy Chris?"

"You know me, any details to report?"

"Some suspicious activity, some of these viruses are still being sold at Black Markets, there have been a few minor incidents, nothing that our team couldn't handle"

"That's good to know, but I'll feel better once we wipe all these black markets from existence"

"Same here, though that will be near impossible"

"As long as there's a small chance, we have to take it"

As they spoke, their old S.T.A.R.S. ally Rebecca Chambers approached them, "Chris, Jill, we have an issue"

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"There was a recent outbreak, big city, lots of people infected, if we don't contain it, then it's gonna spread"

"Damn, we better move fast", Chris said.

"Are there any known survivors in the city?" Jill asked.

"There were a few reports, the government actually just sent an agent in"

"Really? Who'd they send in?" Chris asked.

"Leon Kennedy"

"Leon's there? Is he alone?"

"Seems like it"

"Maybe he's trying to find something, either way we need to round up some people"

"Right, I'll set the call out, we'll go to the coordinates I was given", Jill said.

"Rebecca, suit up, you're coming with us", Chris said.

"On it", Rebecca went to grab her gear as Jill sent out a call to various agents.

Meanwhile in the city, Leon is making his way though, the place was a wreck, things were either destroyed or on fire, glass everywhere, tons of wreckage.

"This place really went to hell fast"

He held out his handgun to protect himself from any on coming enemies.

As he walked he turned to see a civilian walking towards him, rather slowly.

"Hey, you ok over there?"

The civilian didn't answer, Leon cautiously approached the civilian, years of fighting B.O.W.s left him prepared for the worst, as he got closer the civilian growled at him, and launched, but Leon quickly shot the civilian.

"Looks like I might be dealing with zombies, though even zombies can mutate, better be careful", he then walked off to see what else was there.

A chopper had arrived in the city, Chris, Jill, Rebecca and a bunch of soldiers exited, armed with machine guns.

"Ok you know the drill, find civilians and eliminate all B.O.W.s, if you can find whoever may have caused this let us know, split into your groups"

The soldiers got into formation.

"Ok, Jill and Rebecca will accompany me, we'll need a 4th though"

"I'll do it" they heard.

They turned to see veteran soldier, Bruce McGirven.

"Bruce McGirven, the one who handled the Spencer Rain Boat incident"

"Same guy, also the same guy around since the BSAA started"

"Well then, I think you'd make a good teammate, but I do know you have a reckless streak"

Bruce put his hands up defensively, "Hey don't worry partner, I ain't gonna do anything too stupid"

"I should hope not, ok lets move out!" Chris said.

The soldiers then marched off with Chris leading his team through the town.

"If Leon's here, what do we do if we see him?" Rebecca asked.

"He can go about his business, he has his mission, we have ours", Chris said.

"Ok then", Rebecca said.

Meanwhile with Leon, he continued to explore the area, looking for any clues as to what started this, he entered a bar to have a look around and saw nothing but damage and dead bodies.

"Damn, this place really went to hell", Leon said and kept his gun out.

As he walked, he noticed one of the bodies stand.

"That's never a good thing", he aimed his gun and when the person in question growled and attacked, Leon shot through it's eyes.

The other bodies started standing up and attacking, causing Leon to shoot each of them, while making sure to stay back, one body however came to life on the ground and tripped Leon, attempting to bite his ankle, but Leon pulled away and kicked it's head off and then he fired at the other zombies from the ground while attempting to get up.

One zombie got in close but Leon pulled out a knife and got the zombie in the neck, blood gushing out as Leon stabbed deeper before kicking it away.

"I hate when their blood gets on me", Leon said and wiped off the blood.

"You haven't lost a step have you?" he heard a woman say.

"I know that voice", he turned to Ada Wong, the Spy he's known since Raccoon City.

"It's been a while Leon"

"Ada, why are you here, did you cause all this?"

"What? No Hello?" Ada asked.

"Ada I'm serious, did you cause this?"

"Not exactly, though I do know the person who has, he wanted to send a nice clear message to the BSAA"

"The BSAA? That's Chris's group, why does he need to send a message? Who is this person?"

"Someone who knows Chris pretty well"

Leon thought for a moment, "Wesker? That's impossible, he should be dead"

"Yes, he should be, but Gods can't die now can they"

Leon aimed his gun, "Ada, if you know what's right, you'll take me to Wesker, right now"

"Sorry, but I have other plans", Ada then threw down a flash grenade to blind Leon for a moment and she could make her escape.

"Damn, she got away, I gotta find a way to contact Chris, his group is in danger"

Meanwhile Chris is in the city, shooting zombies with his teammates.

"Take out every B.O.W. you see", Chris said.

"We know the drill man, this ain't mah first rodeo", Bruce said.

"You keep up your cocky attitude it's gonna be your last rodeo"

They progressed through the city, wipping out every zombie in their path, occasionally running into a zombie dog or crow.

"I hate shooting the dogs, it seems so cruel", Rebecca said.

"They're monsters like everything else in this town, nothing cruel about it", Chris said.

"That's cold man", Bruce said.

"No, it's the truth"

"Truth ain't always good"

"Spare me your lecture"

They continued firing until they came across a bigger B.O.W., looked similar to the Tyrant that was fought in the lab under The Spencer Mansion.

"Damn, kill that son of a bitch!" Chris shouted and shot at the monster.

The Tyrant rushed in and swiped at them with his claws but they moved out the way and continued fire, aiming at the creatures exposed heart.

The monster attempted to stab Jill but she dodged, causing the creature to stick it's claws in the ground, then Jill ran in and stabbed the creature in the heart, wounding it but not fully killing it yet, until Chris whipped out a shotgun and sent several rounds into it, finishing the monster off.

"That wasn't too hard", Chris said.

"No but that might be", Bruce said, pointing to a pack of those Tyrants.

"Shit! Where'd they come from!?" Chris shouted and fired at them with his machine gun.

Everyone else fired and alternated between their machine guns and their handguns, for Chris he had a shotgun extra, Jill had a magnum.

Some tyrants fell but more came, eventually Chris managed to throw a flash grenade to blind them as they ran into a nearby alley way to lose them.

"Damn, these things are gonna be a bitch to deal with", Chris said.

They walked through the alley and walked down another street, keeping an eye out for more B.O.W.s, they then noticed a few zombie bodies, clearly someone had been killing some.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch", Jill said.

"Probably Leon, he is somewhere in this city, looks like he's had his share of action", Chris said.

As they continued walking, they noticed Leon calling into a radio.

"Leon!" Chris shouted.

Leon noticed Chris and approached him, "Well this saves me some time"

"Looks like the reports of you being here are true", Chris replied.

"Yeah, I got some info on how this outbreak started, I was hoping ot find a way to contact you, luckily you're hear, you really need to hear this"

"What's the news?" Chris asked.

"Well I ran into Ada Wong"

"The woman you and my sister encountered in Raccoon City?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah, she claims that this outbreak was caused by Wesker"

Chris's eyes widened, as did Jill's.

"Wesker!? Impossible, he's dead!"

"I have my doubts too Chris, but I got this straight from Ada, unfortunately she didn't go into too much detail, other than saying 'A God can't die'"

"Impossible, she's probably using that as a cover up, where is she anyway?"

"Not sure, she managed to escape my sight"

"Dammit!" Chris kicked the ground.

"Look we have some lead on this at least, we know Ada's involved, if Wesker's involved as well we're gonna need more back-up, especially if more cities get attacked, if Wesker's as powerful as you say, we're gonna need a lot of firepower"

Chris sighed, "I still don't believe Wesker's here, but twice I thought he was dead, so the idea that he's alive again doesn't seem too out there, but I want to make absolutely sure, I need to contact the rest of my team, sent out a Manhunt for Ada Wong"

"Uh, technically isn't is a Woman-Hunt?" Bruce asked.

Chris glared at him, causing Bruce to back off, though Rebecca slightly chuckled, until Jill glared at her.

"Well he does have a point", Leon plainly stated.

Chris groaned, "Not the point!" he radioed his men, "Attention, we have a lead on the person responsible, I need you to...he heard some static, "Hello?" he got a signal, but it sounded like soldiers getting attacked.

"Hey! What's going on?" Chris asked.

Static came out of the radio, all Chris could hear is, "Stop him...too fast...what is he...AAAHHHH!"

Chris tightly gripped the radio, "Hello!? Respond!"

"Sounds like they're in trouble, we need to get their ASAP!" Jill said.

The group ran to the location where the soldiers were, only to find death and carnage everywhere.

"Good God Almighty", Chris said.

"We're too late", Jill said.

They checked all the bodies, they were either shot or impaled by something.

"What could have done this?" Chris asked.

"More like who?" a familiar yet unwelcome voice Chris knows had said.

"Wesker!?" Chris turned to see the man himself, Albert Wesker.

"Chris, it's been a while"

"No...you're dead, I saw you die!" Chris shouted.

"Chris, I'm sure you know death can't stop me, a god is eternal", Wesker said.

In a fit of rage, Chris shot his assault rifle at Wesker but he simply dodged the bullets like nothing and ran in to punch Chris.

Jill, Rebecca &amp; Bruce fired their weapons but he dodged as if he were teleporting and appeared near Jill and punched her back, then did an elbow to Rebecca before delivering a kic, then doing an open palm strike to Bruce.

Leon tried to sneak up on Wesker with a knife but Wesker turned around and back handed Leon, making him stumble before delivering a vicious jump kick to his ribs.

Chris fired his shotgun but once agian Wesker dodged, grabbed Chris's gun and then rammed it into his gut and then did a strong uppercut to Chris.

Jill got up and reached for her weapon but Wesker beat her to the punch and got her in a choke lift, Bruce ran at Wesker and punched him a few times, annoying Wesker and then throwing Jill back and then Wesker did a side kick to Bruce's gut and then a spin kick to his face.

Rebecca shot at Wesker but he dodged those bullets as well and then lifted Rebecca up and tossed her to a wall of a nearby building.

Leon fired his handgun but Wesker ran in and kneed Leon in the guy before punching him back.

"You should know by now these tactics won't work"

Chris got up and approached Wesker very weakly with a grenade and tossed it at Wesker, only for Wesker to catch it and throw it away like it's nothing.

"Pitiful", Wesker ran to Chris and did one final blow to take Chris down, "I could kill you right now, I should kill you after everything you've done, yet somehow, I feel the urge to spare you, maybe because I want you to witness first hand what I do to this world, maybe even let you watch you darling little sister suffer, then I can put an end to you"

Chris struggled to get up, then eyed Wesker, "Go fuck yourself you egotistical bastard"

Wesker then kicked Chris away, "Such defiance" a helicopter then arrived, Wesker approached it, "I look forward to seeing you again Chris"

Wesker borded the helicopter with Ada also inside it, "Got your reunion?" she asked.

"Yes, it was quite...pleasant"

"Whatever, ok kid lets move"

The pilot then flew off with Ada &amp; Wesker, leaving the others battered and bruised.

Chris struggled to get up, "Damn, he's still alive...son of a bitch", he hit the ground but held his stomach.

After a few minutes, they were able to stand on their own power.

"So now what?" Leon asked.

"Easy, we kill Wesker", Chris said.

"How? He doesn't stay dead", Jill said.

"We'll work together!" Chris said.

"It ain't enough man, he still whooped us, and he took out so many soldiers", Bruce said.

Leon pondered, then spoke, "We need more"

Bruce looked at Leon, "More soldiers?"

"No...more with B.O.W. experience, those who know how to survive, like we have"

Chris looked at Leon, "You mean find fellow survivors?"

LEon nodded, "We find more who have direct experience with this stuff, we can probably end Wesker"

"I can get Carlos", Jill said.

"Carlos? Carlos Oliviera? The guy you met in Raccoon City?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded, "Yeah, he can help us, Barry too"

Chris nodded, "I can contact Sheva &amp; Josh"

Bruce also remembered someone, "Fong Li"

Leon looked to Chris, "What about Claire?"

Chris thought a moment, "I'm not too sure I want my sister involved with this again"

Jill turned to Chris, "We may not have much choice, besides she's very capable of handling something like this, we may need her", Jill said.

"Besides, she'll be pretty pissed if you leave her out of this", Leon pointed out.

Chris sighed, "Fine, you win, we'll contact Claire"

Rebecca then muttered, "I wonder if I can find Billy?"

Chris spoke, "Ok it's settled, we find our allies and find a way to put a stop to Wesker, and any outbreaks he causes"

Everyone nodded.

"We're with you Chris", Leon said.

"Good, lets roll out"

They all walked back to the helicopter, then Bruce noticed an apple on a tree.

"Wow, that's pretty random", he approached the apple and looked at it, "Still looks pretty ripe...probably best not to eat it though, for all I know it may have a trace of the virus"

Leon turned to Bruce, "You ok over there?"

Bruce looked at Leon, "Yeah I'm fine man"

Leon nodded and walked off with the others, Bruce held on to the apple, he didn't know why but he felt he needed to as he followed everyone back to the chopper.

* * *

**The start of their journey, sometimes the truth can be really cold and hard, but they can learn that it can be a great ally.**


End file.
